Bratz:Clique vs Clique 2: More Drama
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: It's starting all over again. Roxxi and Phoebe are acting stupid. What's gonna happen this time? Read and Review!
1. It's Starting Again

**Bratz: Clique vs. Clique 2: More Drama**

**Chapter 1: It's Starting Again**

"Alright class," said Mr. Del Rio. "We'll conclude class today by handing back your quiz you had the other day." It was a breezy and sunny Tuesday in October at Stiles High school, and the Bratz, including Dana, Nevra, Meygan, and Fianna, were sitting in Mr. Del Rio's class, bored to death. All of the students finally sat up and smiled, glad that class was just about over. "Oh my gosh," Sasha said. "That quiz was so hard, I think that I probably failed." "I'm sure you did fine Sash." Cloe said. Mr. Del Rio handed back the Bratz's papers. "On three girls," Yasmin said. "One, two, three." The girls turned their papers over and saw that they were all A's. "Awesome," Jade said. "We did great." The bell rang and Mr. Del Rio dismissed the class. The Bratz made their way to their lockers and opened them up. "Alright girls," Sasha said. "I'm so happy that Mrs. Reyes moved up to the twelfth grade," Sasha said. "We have her this year which is totally awesome." "Hey," Dana said. "Is Miranda in our next class?" "No," Cloe answered. "She doesn't have Mrs. R until fourth block." Miranda was Mrs. Reyes' foster daughter. They had an awesome bond that no one could break through. "Come on," Yasmin said closing her locker door and picked up her messenger bag. "Class time." The girls linked arms and walked off to class.

"Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said once class had started. "Today we won't be doing anything, I'll just let you chat with friends as long as you don't get too loud. Get too loud and I'll give you tons of work to do." The class nodded and then went off with their friends. The rest of the Bratz pulled up chairs to Cloe, Nevra, Sasha, and Meygan's table. "Alright girls," Yasmin said. "It's almost Dana's birthday and we gotta think of something to do for her." "I told you guys already," Dana said. "You don't have to do anything, you guys are enough of a present." "Aww, thanks Dana," Meygan said. "But you're really important to us so we will do something, even if it's just hanging out at the mall all day." "Let's ask Roxxi and Phoebe what we should do." Cloe said. Sasha scanned the classroom and spotted Roxxi and Phoebe. "Hey Roxxi, Phoebe," she called. "Come here." Roxxi and Phoebe looked at them and turned back around to their other friends. "What was that?" Nevra asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Fianna said. Just when Yasmin was about to say something else, Cameron walked in with some papers for Mrs. Reyes. "Cameron." Yasmin said. Cameron turned, smiled, and waved. He exited the classroom and Sasha said, "You and Cameron seem so compatible." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "We are, we don't ever disagree on anything." "Line up for lunch guys." Mrs. Reyes said. The class lined up and then went to lunch.

"Alright," Yasmin said. "I hope this isn't happening again, with Roxxi and Phoebe." The girls were sitting at their table, waiting for the boys to come and sit down. "I hope not either," Cloe said. "But you did see how they ignored us today." Just when Yasmin was about to say something again, she saw Roxxi and Cameron walking their way. Roxxi was flirting with him, or at least trying to, and Cameron was looking irritated. "Be right back." Yasmin said with a sly smile. She got up, pulled her shirt down and started walking toward Cameron and Roxxi, swinging her hips. The girls turned and saw what was going on. She flashed a totally cheesy smile and said, "Cameron, we're waiting for you, well I am anyway." "Oh hey baby," Cameron said kissing her pouty lips. "I'm so happy to see you, I have something to tell you guys." "What is it?" Roxxi asked. "Not you Roxxi," Cameron said. "My girlfriend and her friends." "You guys are doing it again," Roxxi snapped. "Being all mean." "Us," Yasmin said. "How about how you ingnored us today in class." "Well," Roxxi said. "You guys didn't want anything important, so that's why we ignored you guys, plus, we were talking to Sheena and Allison about something really important." "Oh yeah," Yasmin said. "Like what?" "Like Allison's birthday party this Saturday," Roxxi said flashing a cheesy smile. "It's gonna be a blast." She gave her hair a flip and then walked off. "Oh my gosh." Yasmin said going back over the table. Cameron was behind her. "What's wrong baby?" Cameron asked as he sat down beside her. "Roxxi says that Allison's birthday party is this weekend," Yasmin explained. "We were having Dana's party this Saturday." "I knew it," Sasha said. "See, when we were talking about the having the party for this weekend, they were looking right in our mouthes, I looked at them and made a face and they turned around." "So they knew that we were having my party this weekend?" Dana asked. "Basically." Nevra answered. "That means that they're gonna try and get everyone to go to Allison's party this weekend." Dana said as she buried her face into her palms. "Calm down Sugar Shoes," Yasmin said putting her arm around her friend. "Tell ya what, how about we forget about them, and this weekend, we could do something simple at your house, like have a small party, just Bratz Girlz and Bratz Boyz, what do ya say to that?" "Maybe," Dana said as she, the girls, and the boys got up to throw their garbage away and go back to class. "We'll talk this afternoon." "Okay Sugar Shoes." Nevra said. The girls threw away their trash and went back to class. After second block, they went to their last two classes.

"Alright girls," Yasmin said. "What are we gonna do?" The girls were out on the soccer field, sitting on the bleachers watching Cloe practice with the team. Cloe was a total soccer nut. She loved soccer so much and wanted to be like the girls she saw in _Bend It Like Beckham_, her favorite movie. "I don't know," Sasha answered. "But we're gonna do something for Dana's birthday, even if we don't have a huge party." The girls looked down and saw that Cloe was coming to sit down and rest because it was break time. "Girls," Cloe said when she reached them. "I need soccer training for real." "David Beckham lives in L.A." Fianna joked. "Ha ha very funny," Cloe said playfully hitting Fianna in the arm. "And he's with the Spice Girls on tour so ha." "Hey Cloe," a girl from the team shouted. "Come on, time to get back on the field!" Cloe waved to her friends and went back down with the team. After practice, she and the girls drove up to the Uptown Fashion Mall in Kaufman's Square.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Already Starting

**Chapter 2: Already Starting**

"Oh my gosh," Cloe said as she and the girls walked through the double doors of Stiles High school. "I'm still tired from soccer practice yesterday." She and the rest of the gang were walking down the hall when they heard shouts coming from down the hall. "Let's go and see what's up girls." Nevra said. The girls walked down the hall. When they got around the corner, they saw Cameron and Allison's boyfriend, Josh, arguing, about to fight. "Cam." Yasmin said. "Yasmin no." Cloe said pulling holding on to Yasmin's hand so she wouldn't go anywhere. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Cameron shouted at Josh. Yasmin broke away from Cloe, went over to Cameron, and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, if he has anything to say to me, he better say it to my face." "Okay then," Josh said getting Yasmin's face. "You're a-" "Don't you say anything to hurt my girl." Cameron said taking Yasmin's hand. "Come on baby," Yasmin said. "Before you get in trouble." "Gladly," Cameron said following Yasmin and the girls. "I don't need to be suspended off of the football team." A lot of the kids followed Cameron and said, "That's how you stand up for your girlfriend, good job man." "You really stood up for her Cam." Sasha said. The girls and Cameron went to their lockers then went to class and listened to a boring lecture. After Mr. Del Rio's class, they went to Mrs. Reyes' history class.

"Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said. "Today, I'll be breaking you up into your history groups." The class started looking at all of their friends. The Bratz exchanged glances with eachother. "Group one is," Mrs. Reyes continued. "Cloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin." The four Bratz smiled at eachother. "Group two," Mrs. Reyes continued. "Dana, Meygan, Nevra, and Fianna." The girls smiled at eachother. Mrs. Reyes finished calling out the groups and then the class went to lunch.

"Yes," Cloe said. "We're together for the project." The girls were sitting at the lunch table. "You know what we should do," Dana said. "We should ask Mrs. Reyes could we be one big group, we could do the project on the presidents during the Great Depression, half of us could do Hoover, the other half could do FDR, how's that sound?" "It sounds like a great idea." Cloe said. "It is a great idea." Fianna agreed. Nevra pulled out her PDA and made a note to ask Mrs. Reyes that question after school. "What are you doing Queen B?" Sasha asked. "Making a note to ask Mrs. Reyes that question this afternoon after school Bunny Boo." Nevra answered. "You are too organized girl." Yasmin said. "I know." Nevra said. The girls laughed and then finished their lunch. After lunch they went back to class. After class, they went to their last two classes, which completed their day.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Total Fight

**Chapter 3: Total Fight**

"Man," Cloe said that Wednesday to her teammate and friend Rhonda. "Rockwater plays too tough." It was Stiles High's first home soccer game of the year, against Rockwater High School, which was a school out in the Federal District of Stilesville. It was the half time part of the game. "They do play tough," Rhonda agreed. "You got an extra ponytail holder. "Yeah," Cloe said reaching down into her bag and pulling out one. "Here ya go." "Thanks C," Rhonda said. "I'll give it back to you after the game." She put her hair up into a ponytail. "Okay." Cloe said. "Alright team," said the coach. "Gather around." The girls gathered around the coach and she explained the strategy plan. "Put your hands in." she said after she was done explaining. The girls put there hands in, lifted them up and shouted, "Stiles Tigers!" They got back out onto the field and the Stiles cheerleaders were cheering. "They rock out there." Yasmin commented. "Yeah," Sasha said. "They're rockin' better that Rockwater." "Totally." Jade agreed. "Alright cheerleaders," said the cheerleading coach. "Start your cheer." The cheerleaders lifted up their pom poms and shouted, "If you express yourself uh-huh, we've got the skills, we've got the moves, we've got the touch, and we've got the grooves, go Stiles Tigers!" "They are so rockin' out there." Dana said. "Yasmin." said a voice from behind. Yasmin turned around and saw Roxxi standing there. "What?" Yasmin asked. "I thought that you and Cameron broke up." Roxxi said. "We did," Yasmin said. "But then we realized that we needed eachother, so we got right back together." "Well I was gonna go back out with Cameron." Roxxi said. "Roxxi," Yasmin said. "Get the picture, Cam doesn't want you." Roxxi punched Yasmin right in the face, and Yasmin fell to the ground. "Oh no she didn't." Yasmin said. She threw down her pom poms and was headed right for Roxxi, put Sasha and Jade held her back. But Yasmin broke away and beat the crap out of Roxxi. When the coach came over, she pulled Roxxi off and Sasha and Jade pulled Yasmin off. "Alright girls," the coach said. "Yasmin, you won't get in trouble because you didn't start it, Roxxi, you're in big trouble, because I saw you start it." Roxxi was shocked. "Now both of you," the coach said. "Come with me." Yasmin and Roxxi went with the coach and the game had to end early. Stiles High won with the score being 20 to 8. "What in the world did Roxxi say to her?" Rhonda wondered. "I don't know," Cloe said. "But I'm about to find out." She and Rhonda picked up their bags and went to the rest of the Bratz. "What did she say to her?" Cloe asked. "Roxxi was saying that if Yasmin wasn't going back out with Cameron, she'd be going out with him, Yasmin said that Cam didn't want her and Roxxi punched her in the face." Fianna explained. "Oh no that girl didn't punch my girl in the face." Cloe said. "Calm down sista," Rhonda said putting her hand on Cloe's shoulder. "Go fightin' her, you'll get suspended off the team." "I know that," Cloe said. "Oh, you guys this is my friend Rhonda, Rhonda, that's Jade, Sasha, Fianna, Nevra, Dana, and Meygan." "Nice to meet you." the girls said. "Nice to meet ya'll too," Rhonda said. "Anyway, I see my mom waving me over so I better head on out." "Okay," Cloe said. "I'll see ya Monday, or sometime this weekend." "Okay girl." Rhonda said. She hugged Cloe, waved goodbye, and then left. "She's nice." Jade said. "Yeah," Cloe said putting her bag on her shoulder. "But let's go and see what's up with Yasmin." "No doubt." Meygan agreed. The rest of the girls packed up their bags with poms poms and water bottles. After their bags were all packed, they all went inside the Stiles High complex and into the Cheerleaders Locker Room. Yasmin and Roxxi were sitting on the bench, Yasmin holding ice to her face and Roxxi looking like she was in total pain. "Excuse me Coach Lewis," Cloe said. "Are they gonna be suspended?" "Roxxi is," Coach Lewis said. "She could be put in jail for hitting a celebrity, but we all decided to just suspend her, Yasmin won't get suspended though because Roxxi actually started the fight." "That's so not fair." Roxxi said as her parents, Phoebe, and Yasmin's parents walked in. "Let's go Roxxi," Roxxi's mom said. "And you're right, you shouldn't be the only one who gets suspened." She, Phoebe, Roxxi, and their dad walked out. "Come on sweetie," Yasmin's dad said. "We better get you on home." "Okay." Yasmin said. Cloe handed her her cheer bag and then they all left and went home.

Chapter 3 done. Sorry it's so short. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Evil Prank & One Less Rock Girl

**Chapter 4: Evil Prank & One Less Rock Girl**

**A Week Later**

"Well," Yasmin said as she and the girls entered Stiles High a week later. "That week of no school is up." The Bratz pack was just returned from their fall break from school. They didn't have Dana's birthday party after all. They decided to have it the weekend of her birthday, which was next weekend. "I'm going to my locker girls," Nevra said. "Anyone wanna join?" "Sure." the girls agreed. They all followed Nevra to her locker. "Oh my gosh," Nevra said as she handed Yasmin her books and spun the dial on her locker. "I'm tired, I need an extra week." She opened her locker and then, suddenly, all of this purple goo just shot out and splashed all over her face and hair. She spit the stuff out of her mouth and said, "What the world!" "Oh my gosh." everyone around them were whispering. "Uh-oh," Sasha said. "Here comes a teacher, Mrs. Reyes to be exact." "What happened here?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "Nev opened her locker and all that purple goo stuff shot out and splashed all over her." Fianna explained. "Can anyone explain why this happened to her?" Mrs. Reyes asked, turning to the other students. Everyone pointed to Roxxi, Phoebe, Allison, and Sheena. "Did you girls do this?" Mrs. Reyes asked with her hands on her hips. "Yeah," Sheena confessed. "And we know that it was wrong." "Sheena." the other girls said, shocked that she was snitching on them. "Well guys," Sheena said. "That wasn't right to do that to Nevra, I didn't even wanna do it in the first place." "Wait," Mrs. Reyes said. "You didn't wanna do it?" "No," Sheena said. "But they made me do it." "All four of you," Mrs. Reyes said. "Come with me, but first, apoligize to Nevra." "Sorry Nevra." the girls said. Nevra was too busy crying her eyes out. Sheena, Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe went with Mrs. Reyes. "Come on Queen B," Meygan said. "You do have extra clothes right?" "Yeah," Nevra said picking up her bag. "Bathroom." The girls went into the bathroom and Nevra got changed and all cleaned up. Afterwards, they all went to class.

"I'm glad that Mr. Del Rio's class is over for the day." Sasha said after first block. The girls were walking down to their lockers. "Nev," Cloe said. "Be careful." "Okay." Nevra said opening her locker. Looked like the janitors had gotten into her locker and cleaned up everything. Nevra was really happy that everything was cleaned up and quickly stashed her Art and Literature books into her locker and took out her History books. "Ready guys?" she asked shutting her locker door. "Ready." Sasha said. "Hold up," Yasmin said opening her locker. "I need to get my history notebook. When she opened her locker, a note fell out. Yasmin got her notebook, noticed the note, and then picked it up. "What's this?" Yasmin asked. "It was in your locker," Jade said. "You should know." "It wasn't there this morning." Yasmin said. "Well," Dana said hugging her books to her chest. "What does it say?" Yasmin put the note on top of her notebook then shut her locker door. "Come on," Yasmin said as the girls started walking. "We'll read it in Mrs. Reyes' class before class starts." The girls went to Mrs. Reyes' class. Once they got there, and sat down in their seats, Yasmin opened up the folded piece of paper. It read:

_Yasmin,_

_ I'm really sorry that me and the girls did that to Nevra. It was really all Allison's idea, I_

_didn't even wanna do it. I'm really sorry. Now that I told on us, the girls don't wanna be my _

_friend anymore. That sucks. Well see ya._

_ Sheena_

"A note from Sheena." Cloe said. "I'm never forgiving her for this." Nevra said. "I wouldn't blame you girl." Yasmin said balling the note up and throwing it in the trash. Sheena entered the classroom and tapped Yasmin on her shoulder. Yasmin turned around and said, "How may I help you?" "I just wanted to apologize," Sheena explained as the rest of the 'Rock Girlz' entered the class room along with other students. "It was really mean, I'm sorry." "Well," Yasmin said. "I suppose that I could forgive you, but it's not up to me, talk to Nevra." "Okay." Sheena said following Yasmin. Yasmin said down in her seat and Sheena said, "I'm really sorry Nevra, I know that it was mean, it'll never happen again, totally swear." Sheena was totally serious and Nevra could tell. "It's cool," Nevra said. "The important thing is that you didn't even wanna do it, and the stuff came out of my hair." The girls laughed. "So are we cool?" Sheena asked. "Yeah," Nevra said. "We're cool, we're all cool with you." The rest of the gang nodded. Nevra and Sheena bumped fists and then Sheena went to her seat. Mrs. Reyes told the class to get in their groups and discuss the project. "Go ask her." Dana said. Dana got up and went over to Mrs. Reyes' desk while the other students were getting in their groups. "Mrs. Reyes," Dana said. "The girls and I wanna combine our groups and work on one big project, we're doing the presidents of the Great Depression." "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "That's fine with me, long as they're done by the due date." She pointed to the date on the board. "Thanks Mrs. R." Dana said. She went and sat down and told the girls the good news. "Awesome," Yasmin said. "We should get started." "No doubt girl," Nevra said glancing over at Sheena's table. "Let's start-hey, they're really being mean to Sheena over there." The girls turned around and looked. Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe were completely ignoring Sheena. Sheena looked really upset, so she just got up and went over to Mrs. Reyes' desk. She asked to go to the bathroom and Mrs. Reyes said yeah. "I'm going to the bathroom," Nevra said picking up her purse. "Be right back." "Okay." the girls said. Nevra went over to Mrs. Reyes' desk and said, "Mrs. R, may I please go to the restroom?" "Yes you may Nev." Mrs. Reyes said. "Thanks." Nevra said. She got the hall pass and went down to the restroom, exactly where Sheena was. Sheena was standing in the mirror, crying and looking at herself cry. "Hey," Nevra said. "Are you okay?" "Nevra," Sheena said. "No, the girls kicked me out of the group, so now I possibly have to do a project on my own." "Oh," Nevra said. "I'm really sorry, why did they kick you out?" "Because I told on them, said that it wasn't really my idea to, do the purple goo thing to you." "Aww," Nevra said putting her arm around her. "It's okay, I'll be your friend, I mean, we are cool now." "Yeah," Sheena said. "We are cool." She hugged Nevra. "Thank you so much Nevra," she said. "You are the coolest friend ever, you and your friends." "Thanks," Sheena said. "Now come on, let's go back to class." "Yeah," Sheena said. "No doubt." The girls went back to the class room. After a few minutes, the class went to lunch.

"So you guys have parties a lot?" Sheena asked. She was sitting with the Bratz at their table. Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe were at their so-called, 'Cool Table', although everyone at Stiles High knew that the Bratz's table was the coolest. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "You'll get used to it, parties are our thing." "And your parents don't mind?" Sheeena asked. "No way," Sasha said. "They pratically organize the guest list." "Cool," Sheena said taking a sip of her Pepsi. "I wish my parents were that cool." "Hey," Meygan said. "How about you ask your parents to let you come to Dana's birthday party next Saturday." "Yeah," Sasha said. "We could come and pick you up and you could help us out a lot." Just when Yasmin was about to add something, she spotted the Bratz's manager walk into the cafeteria. "Girls," Yasmin said pointing. "Look, there's Ryan." "There you are." Ryan said once he had approached the table. "What's up?" Jade asked. "You guys are huge right now, especially in the UK," Ryan said showing them the magazine he had. "Check this out, you guys are supposed to play at the Mega Dome in L.A., and it's already sold out." "It sold out in under a minute." Yasmin said reading the magazine. "42 seconds to be exact." Ryan said. "Whoa," Cloe said. "See if it says anything about the O2 Arena in London." Yasmin read on and finally said, "Yeah, that one sold out in a minute and 40 seconds, and that we're the best pop group to be formed in London since the Spice Girls." "Oh my gosh," Jade said. "We could get an American Music Award for that." "See," Ryan said. "I told you, you all are on top of the world, and are gonna stay there." "Yeah," Sasha said. "Now go, we have to hurry up and finish lunch so we can go back to class." "Alright," Ryan said taking the magazine. "See you guys later." "Bye Ryan." the girls said. Ryan left and Jade, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about, a little publicity please." The girls finished lunch, then finished their day.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. A New Bratz Girl?

**Chapter 5: A New Bratz Girl?**

"I'm tired," Dana said as the girls walked through the front doors of Stiles High school. "I'm very tired." "So am I," Yasmin said as she adjusted her purple and black messenger bag onto her shoulder. "I wish this week would end early, like today." "So do we Pretty Princess," Cloe agreed. "But we still have an extra day of school." Sheena came around the corner and said, "Hey girls." "Hey Sheena," Meygan said. "What's up?" "Nothing," Sheena said hugging her books to her chest. "My evening was horrible, my little brother had eaten too much candy and totally puked on me." "Gross." Yasmin said. "I know right," Sheena said. "I took a 3 hour shower, literally." "Whoa," Sasha said. "That must have been majorly gross." "It was." Sheena said. The girls walked to their lockers. They got out their Art & Literature Books and then went to Mr. Del Rio's class.

"And now," Mr. Del Rio said. "Raise your hands to tell me who painted The Starry Night." Everyone in class raised their hands. "Yasmin," Mr. Del Rio said. "Tell me." "Vincent Van Gogh." Yasmin answered. The bell rang and the students picked up their backpacks and messenger bags. "Thank the Lord that Mr. Del Rio's class is over for the day." Sasha said, happy that the Art & Literature portion of the day was over. "I know right," Yasmin said adjusting the strap on her messenger bag so it wouldn't fall off. "I thought that I'd die in there." "I was just relieved when the lecture about the history of Mona Lisa was over." Jade said. "Me too." Nevra said. The girls walked down to their lockers. They quickly stashed their other books away, got their history stuff out, and then went to class.

"Alright guys and girls," Mrs. Reyes said. "Today, projects are to be worked on." "Yes ma'am." the class said. "Go and get with your groups." The class went and got with their groups. "Alright girls," Yasmin said. "We gotta go to the library so we can type the stuff up and get pictures." "Okay." Sasha said. The girls pulled out their student handbooks and put the destination and time on there. "Mrs. Reyes," Cloe said. "We gotta go to the library, remember." "I know girls," Mrs. Reyes said signing the girls' handbooks. "Meet us at lunch." "We will." the girls said. Yasmin glanced over at Sheena. Sheena was crying because the girls were being mean to her. "Mrs. Reyes," Yasmin said. "Sheena's crying." The Bratz pulled Yasmin out of the classroom while Mrs. Reyes went over to Sheena. "I wonder what's wrong with Sheena." Cloe said. "Me too." Sasha said. "Where are you ladies going?" asked a teacher, who was know at Mrs. Ashens. "To the library Mrs. Ashens." the girls answered, rolling their eyes. "Okay." Mrs. Ashens said. The girls got around the corner and Dana said, "I don't like Mrs. Ashens." "Neither do I." Meygan agreed. The girls got down toward the hall that led to the library and saw that the doors were closed. The school's repair man, Mr. Davis, was working on something. "Hi Mr. Davis." the girls said. Mr. Davis looked down and said, "Hey girls, how's it goin'?" "Pretty good," Dana answered. "Why are the doors closed?" "Serious water damage to when it rained last week, it really hit the roof and it fell in, if you wanna go to the library, you'll have to go all the way 'round, through the eleventh, tenth, and ninth grade halls to get there." Mr. Davis answered. "Are you kidding?" Fianna answered. "Wish I was sweetie," Mr. Davis said. "Anyway, see you all later." "Okay," the girls said. "Bye." They headed on back to Mrs. Reyes' room to tell her what was up. "Well this school is just falling apart," Jade said as the sound of the girls' heels of their boots hitting the floor echoed in the empty hall. "That totally sucks." "Yeah." Cloe agreed pulling down her Stiles High sweatshirt. The girls went back into the classroom. "I was just coming to find you guys," Mrs. Reyes said. "I forgot to tell you, you gotta go all the way around-," "We know." Sasha said. "I'll let you guys go on," Mrs. Reyes said. "We'll meet you all at lunch." "Okay." Fianna said. The girls went out again. "Girls." Mrs. Reyes called. The girls turned and Jade said, "Yeah?" "Let Sheena come with you," Mrs. Reyes said. "She won't tell me what's wrong with her, and I'm sure she'll tell you." "Okay." Nevra said. Sheena came out and went over to the Bratz. "Come on girl," Dana said. "You hangin' with the Bratz crew now." The girls all went to the library.

"Come on you guys," Yasmin said. "We better go to lunch." The girls were in the library now, working on their project. They left their handbooks and notebooks, got their purses, and walked down the hall. "Hey Yasmin." said a voice from behind. Yasmin turned and saw her friend, Rebecca, who was a ninth grader. "Hey Becky." Yasmin said. She gave Becky a quick hug and then went off with her friends. "Who's that?" Sheena asked. "Becky," Yasmin said. "She's my next door neighbor, I had to tutor her when she was struggling in eigth grade math." "That was last year Yas." Cloe said. "I know." Yasmin said. The girls went into the cafeteria, got their lunch, and then went out to the lunch courtyard, since it was a beautiful day. "Did you see Marianne's outfit today?" Jade asked her girls. "Oh yeah," Dana said. "That was totally hideous." "It was." Yasmin agreed. "It was really ugly." Sheena agreed. The girls sat down at a table. "Why does Mr. Del Rio want to see my mother," Cloe said. "I'm actually doing good in that class, compared to last year." "You were doing good last year Cloe," Yasmin pointed out. "But, Mr. Del Rio's just weird, after hours, he probably goes clubbin' with all his old school buddies." "Changing the subject," Jade said. "We have to go to the office and rehearse after school today, we have a concert Friday night." "Oh yeah," Yasmin said. "We're performing here Friday." "That's awesome." Cloe said. The girls finished their lunch then finished their day.

"Oh my gosh," Sasha said. "I'm so glad that school is over for the day." "Me too," Yasmin agreed. "I'm so tired, I just wanna go home and drop." The girls were standing outside the front doors of Stiles High, waiting for Nevra and Cloe to show up. "Ya'll," Nevra said as she and Cloe raced up to them. "Sheena and the rest of the Rock Girlz are about to fight." "Fight who?" Dana asked. "No," Cloe said. "Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe are about to fight Sheena." "You lyin' right?" Sasha asked. "No girl," Nevra said. "Come on, maybe we can catch it." The girls ran back into the building and down the hall. A whole bunch of students were standing around Sheena and the rest of the Rock Girlz. The Bratz pushed pass some students and got a front row stand. "I'm not afraid of you guys." Sheena said. "Sheena," Cloe said. "Violence is so not the answer." "Shut up Cloe." Allison said. "What did you just say to me." Cloe said dropping her bag and rolling up her sleeves. Everyone moved back because they knew that when Cloe's face was turning red, she was super mad. Allison moved back. "I'm sorry Cloe." she said. "That's what I thought." Cloe said. She picked up her bags and turned to her friends. "Come on girls," she said. "Bratz, out." "Hey," Sheena said. "Wait for me." She picked up her bags and she and the Bratz left.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Missing & A Concert To Remember

**Chapter 6: Missing & A Concert To Remember**

"Hey people," Sasha said looking all around backstage. "Have you guys seen the headsets, we're gonna need them for when we perform the dancing songs." "No," Yasmin said. "But have you seen my microphone, it was right here." The girls were backstage in the Auditorium at the school that Friday afternoon after everyone was gone, everyone except them, the boyz, and the principle. "It was just right there," Jade said. "I saw it." Sheena came backstage. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "Looking for our headset microphones and Yasmin's microphone." Sasha answered. "You guys, come here!" Dana shouted. The girls went over to where Dana, Nevra, Fianna, and Meygan were. "We found them," Meygan said. "They were in Sheena's bag." "Sheena," Cloe said. "Okay, what the freak is going on." "Okay," Sheena said. "It was me, Allison told me to do it or I wasn't a Rock Girl anymore." "How could you?" Sasha said. "I knew it," Nevra said. "We never should have trusted you, once a Rock Girl, always a Rock Girl, a girl that can never be trusted." "Come on sistas," Fianna said. "Let's go on home so we can change, take your stuff with you." The Bratz grabbed all of their microphones and stuff and then left Sheena there, standing alone in the empty auditorium.

"I can't believe her," Cloe said once the girls were standing up on the stage again that night. "I still can't get over it." The girls were standing up on the stage now, talking while everyone was coming in and getting settled. Cloe was wearing a blue mid-drift tube top, a blue denim skirt, black stilletto go-go boots, and a sparkly blue denim jacket. Sasha, of course, was wearing a frilly tank, blue denim skirt, and black high-heel ankle boots. Yasmin was wearing a white mid-drift halter top with the British flag on it, a blue denim skirt, and black platform boots. Jade was wearing a blue and white babydoll t-shirt, a blue denim skirt, and black platform pumps. Yasmin looked out in the audience. She saw her parents, Jade's parents, Sasha's parents, Cloe's parents, and all of their other friends, including Dana, Nevra, Meygan, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Koby, and Eitan. "Angel," Sasha said. "Will ya calm down, the important thing is that we got our stuff back, so shut up about it." "Sorry," Cloe said. "I'm just still in shock." "Drama Mama," Yasmin said. "What are we gonna do with you?" "Oooh, oooh, I know," Jade joked. "Ship her to China, she can live with all the panda bears." The girls laughed. "Thanks Jade," Cloe said lauging. "I really needed that laugh." "No problem," Jade said. "And speaking of pandas, who is going to see the Kung Fu Panda when that comes out?" "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "Me, for sure, I laughed at the previews." "So did I." Sasha said. "Are you all ready?" asked Principle Gonzales. "Yeah." the Bratz answered turning on their mikes. "Alright everyone," Principle Gonzales said into the microphone. "Welcome to Stiles High's first concert of the year, and of course, the Bratz are here to bring you all of the music possible, so let's welcome them." The audience clapped and the music started to the Spice Girls' song, 2 Become 1. The girls started to sing:

_Yasmin: Candlelight and soul forever_

_I dream of you and me together_

_Say you believe it_

_Say you believe it_

_Sasha:Free your mind of doubt and danger_

_Be for real, don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it_

_We can achieve it_

_Cloe:Come a little bit closer baby_

_Get it on, Get it on_

_'Cause tonight, is the night_

_When 2 Become 1_

_All:I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

_Yasmin: Silly games that you were playin'_

_Empty words we both were sayin'_

_Let's work it out boy_

_Let's work it out boy_

_Jade:Any deal that we endeavor_

_Boys and girls go good together_

_Take it or leave it_

_Take it or leave it_

_Cloe:Are you as good as I remember baby_

_Get it on, Get it on_

_'Cause tonight, is the night_

_When 2 Become 1_

_All:I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

_Jade:Oh oh, oh oh_

_Cloe:Be a little bit wiser baby_

_Put it on, Put it on_

_'Cause tonight, is the night_

_When 2 Become __1_

_All:I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Wanna make love to ya baby_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be_

The audience clapped as the girls took a bow, showing that the first song was over. The girls sang the next two songs, which were Change The World and Makin' It Happen. After those two, it was break time, the time for the girls to take a break, and the audience members to go to the cafeteria and grab some food and drinks. "I'm so glad that it's break time," Sasha said sitting down and swinging her legs which were hanging over the edge of the stage. "In Makin' It Happen, I have to like, strain my voice." "I know," Yasmin said. "Makin' It Happen is a loud song." "Yasmin," Cameron said. "What's up?" "Hi Cam," Yasmin said sitting down and swinging her legs which were hanging over the edge of the stage. "Nothing really, just tired." "Nev told me what Sheena did," Cameron said. "You shouldn't have trusted her in the first place." "Ya think." Yasmin said. Cameron felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Roxxi. "What?" Cameron asked. "Can you leave him alone," Yasmin said getting down and putting her arm around him. "Please, I mean, he is my man." "I'm not here to cause any trouble." Roxxi said. "Oh that's a first." Jade said getting down off of the stage also. Cloe and Sasha did the same. "Seriously," Roxxi said. "Sheena really didn't mean to do it, we told her that if she kept hanging out with you guys and didn't do what we told her, then she wouldn't be a Rock Girl anymore." "That's seriously low." Cloe said. "Yeah," Sasha agreed. "I mean, if she wanted to be friends with you guys, she wouldn't have started hanigng out with us." "I guess you're right," Roxxi said. "So guys, just don't be mad at Sheena, she really, I totally swear, didn't wanna take your stuff." "Okay," Cloe said. "We'll talk to her." "Go talk to her now," Roxxi said pointing. "She's right there." The girls looked and saw Sheena sitting there, all by herself. Dana, Fianna, Meygan, and Nevra were approaching them. "Hey girls," Dana said. "You guys sound better than the Spice Girls." "Don't stand right here and lie to our faces." Sasha said. "I thought you guys would take that as a compliment." Dana said. "Come on," Yasmin said. "Let's go and talk to Sheena." Nevra shrugged and she and the girls walked over to Sheena. Sheena looked up and said, "Hi." "Hey," Yasmin said. "Umm, listen, we're really sorry that we got so mad at you, Roxxi just came over to us and explained everything." "So, are we all cool again?" Sheena asked. "Yeah." Nevra said. The girls had a group hug. "And you know what," Sheena said. "I don't care about being a Rock Girl anymore, I just wanna hang with my super cool friends, the Bratz." "You rock sista." Sasha said as everyone came back into the auditorium. "Come on girls," Cloe said. "Stage time." "Totally." the girls said. The Bratz got back up onto the stage. "Let's hear it again, for our lovely Bratz." said principle Gonzales. The audience clapped as the music started to Best Friends, a song from the Bratz's third album, Forever Diamondz. The girls sang:

_Jade:Put your hands up, raise your hands up_

_Put up a hand for your Best Friends_

_Put your hands up, raise your hands up_

_Put up a hand for your best friends_

_Yasmin: Some friends come, some friends go_

_There's no one like you_

_You're the, only friends I would_

_Tell my secrets to_

_Sasha: We've got, a special bond_

_That no one can break through_

_We're just, like sisters and_

_We stick together like glue_

_Cloe:And you know that we can read eachother's minds_

_And we've got eachother's backs all the time_

_So we just thought that we would let you know_

_We'll be your friends for sho(oh)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_All: Best Friends_

_Girls we never let eachother down_

_We're best friends_

_No matter what, we'll always be around_

_When you need someone to talk to_

_Girls, you can count on us to be your best friends_

_Jade:When you're glad_

_When you're sad_

_We will be right here_

_Anything, you go through, call us up and share_

_Sasha:That's what, friends are for_

_We will lend an ear_

_Any burden that you carry, will be ours to bear_

_Yasmin: 'Cause you know that we can read eachother's minds_

_And we've got eachother's backs all the time_

_So we just thought that we would let you know_

_We'll be your friends for sho(oh)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_All:Best Friends_

_Girls we never let eachother down_

_We're best friends_

_No matter what, we'll always be around_

_When you need someone to talk to_

_Girls, you can count on us to be your best friends_

_Sasha:Girlfriends, count on us_

_We will be around whenever you need us_

_Friends for life, yes indeed_

_Got eachother's back permenately(yeah!)_

_Jade:Put your hands up, raise your hands up_

_Put up a hand for your best friends_

_Put your hands up, raise your hands up_

_Put up a hand for your best friends_

_All:Best Friends_

_Girls we never let eachother down_

_We're best friends_

_No matter what we'll always be around_

_When you need someone to talk to_

_Girls you can count on us to be your best friends_

_Best Friends (yeah)_

_We're best friends(no matter what)_

_Best Friends(oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Girls you can count on us to be your best friends_

The girls did a pose at the end of the song. Cloe had her hand on her hip and was holding up the peace sign. Jade had both hands on her hips. Sasha was holding up the peace sign on both hands. Yasmin had one hand in the air and the other on her hip. The audience clapped as the girls took a bow. "Alright everyone," said principle Gonzales. "I love you all, I hope you had a great time, now let's give the Bratz another round of applause. The girls grabbed hands and smiled. "Alright everyone, we'll see ya later, students, see ya Monday." Everyone got up to leave. The Bratz jumped off of the stage. "That was amazing." said Koby. "Thanks," Sasha said. "We had to really reahearse that song though." "That was awesome," Cameron said. "You guys were born with such awesome gifts." "Thanks Cameron." Jade said. Yasmin kissed her boyfriend. "Thanks Cam." she said. "Oh my gosh you guys," Sheena said. "That was the most amazing performance ever." "We totally agree." Dana said as she, Nevra, Fianna, and Meygan approached them. "Come on," Sheena said linking arms with Jade. "Let's head to the Sunrise Family Pizzeria, my treat." "Sweet." the girls and boyz said. They all went to the pizza place and had a totally great time.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


	7. Still A Rock Girl?

**Chapter 7: Still A Rock Girl?**

"Oh wow," Yasmin said sarcastically. "Another Monday morning at Stiles High." The girls had entered Stiles High School and they weren't ready for the day to start. "I'm tired," Meygan said. "But, we have to get through this day." "Yeah." Sasha agreed. They walked around the corner and what they saw, made them stop dead in their tracks. They saw Sheena talking and joking around with Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe. "What the freak." Cloe said. "Is she talking to them?" Dana wondered. "Looks like it." Yasmin answered. Sheena said bye and was turning around. "She's coming," Cloe said. "Act normal." The girls started acting like they hadn't seen a thing. They were talking about fashions that were in and fashions that were out. "Hey guys," Sheena said. "What's up?" When the girls were about to say something, Jade, being as ghetto as she is, said, "Why were you hanging with Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe?" "Because we decided to be friends again." Sheena answered. "I knew it was too good to be true," Nevra said. "Okay Sheena, if you wanna hang with the Snob Girlz again, then you can't be a Brat anymore." "Fine," Sheena said. "I don't care, I'm having more fun with them anyway." "Whatever." Cloe said. She and the girls walked off to Mr. Del Rio's class.

"Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "Now, I will now hand back yesterday's exams, some of you really did well, while others, need to study more." The girls were sitting in Mr. Del Rio's class, being bored as usual. Mr. Del Rio handed the girls their papers. They all got A's and were happy. Afterwards, Mr. Del Rio dismissed the class.

"Come on girls," Sasha said. "You Mrs. Reyes is waiting for us." The girls were at their lockers, putting their Art & Literature books away, and getting their History books. They got their books and went to class. "Why does Mr. Del Rio have to be the way he is?" Cloe asked. "IDK Angel," Nevra said. "But if there's one thing about him, it is..." "He enjoys making everyone's life miserable." Fianna finished. "Thanks Fragrance." Nevra said smiling. The girls went into Mrs. Reyes' class and sat down in their seats. After everyone was in and settled, Mrs. Reyes said, "Alright, today, we'll be presenting our history projects, now, who wants to go first?" The Bratz raised their hands. "Alright," Mrs. Reyes said. "My Bratz can go first." "Sweet." Meygan said. Yasmin turned on her laptop and went to the PowerPoint thing. She clicked on the first slide and it began. "Alright guys," Sasha said. "This is the Bratz History Project on the two presidents during the Great Depression, Herbert Hoover, and Franklin D. Roosevelt." Yasmin hit the button to go to the next slide. She read, "This is Herbert Hoover." "He didn't really care too much about the victims of the Great Depression." Cloe said. "So," Nevra said. "Because he didn't care, the victims who were living in a cluster of run down shacks with other victims, named the clusters, Hoovervilles." Mrs. Reyes looked impressed. "Now," Jade said as Yasmin hit the button. "Our next president is Franklin D. Roosevelt." "He actually cared about the victims of the Great Drpression." Meygan said. "So," Fianna said. "He created FDR's New Deal." "Which stated a few things, like the Social Security Act and other stuff." Nevra added. "He closed down banks for a few days," Yasmin said. "To help the banks save money." "As a result of that," the girls said together. "The US got out of the Gread Depression, and that's it." The class clapped. "That was amazing." Mrs. Reyes said clapping. "Thank you." the Bratz said together. Yasmin shut down her laptop, closed it up, and put it back in the case. She got her case and took it all to her seat. The girls sat down in their seats as well. "Line up guys," Mrs. Reyes said. "Time for lunch." The class lined up and went to lunch.

"Oh my gosh," Cloe said as she and the girls sat down at a table outside in the lunch courtyard. "I just broke a nail." "Oh no." all of the girls groaned. "Don't flip out, please don't." Yasmin said. "I won't," Cloe said. "Remember, I went to a therapist." The girls laughed. "Y'all," Dylan said as he put his tray down on the table. "Sheena is about to fight Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe, again, and this time, for real." "Seriously." Sasha said. "Totally serious." Cameron said. "Come on girls." Eitan said. The girls got up and ran down behind the boys. By the time they got to Sheena and the others, they were already beating her up. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "Finally, a fight." "Totally." Cloe said. "Alright everyone," a teacher shouted. "Return to your lunch tables now, nothing to see here." "Let's go before we get in trouble." Sasha said. The girls went back to their table and sat down. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "Finally, the first official fight of the year." "Totally sweet." Jade said taking a bite of her Pepperoni Pizza. "Hey Cloe." called a voice. Cloe turned and saw her friend and soccer teammate, Rhonda. "Hey girl," Cloe said getting up and going over to her. "What's up?" "Nothin'," Rhonda answered as she and Cloe bumped fists. "Just tellin' ya that we have practice this afternoon." "Okay," Cloe said. "Thanks." "No prob." Rhonda said. She and Cloe returned to their tables. "What was that all about?" Fianna asked. "Nothin'," Cloe said. "She was just reminding me about practice tomorrow afternoon." "You guys have another game coming up?" Meygan asked. "Yeah," Cloe said. "Another home game." "When's the game?" Nevra asked. "Friday night," Cloe answered. "Starts at 7." "Who are you playin' against?" Sasha asked. "La Beau High," Cloe answered. "They don't play as tough as Rockwater though." "Sweet." Jade said. The girls finished their lunch and then returned to class. After history, they went to their last two classes of the day.

"Come on girls," Yasmin said that afternoon as they stood outside of Stiles High School. "We're going to my house right?" "Totally." the girls agreed. "Let's go then." Yasmin said. Sasha, Cloe, and Jade got into Yasmin's car and Dana, Meygan, Nevra, and Fianna got into Dana's car. They all drove to Yasmin's house.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked. Read and Review.

**\**


	8. Rock Girlz vs Bratz

**Chapter 8: Rock Girlz vs. Bratz**

"Alright girls," Yasmin said as she and the girls walked into Stiles High that Tuesday morning. "We need to hand out invites to Dana's birthday party." The girls had just gotten into Stiles High on a sunny Tuesday morning. This Tuesday however, was different. It was a one 'o' clock dismissal Tuesday. "Let's hurry." Nevra said. "Yeah," Fianna said. "Dana looks like she's about to bust." "I am," Dana said. "Come on, let's go to our lockers then get to homeroom." The rest of the Bratz just rolled their eyes, went to their lockers, then went to class. Once they were in there, Yasmin spotted their classmate and somewhat friend, Shana. "Hey Shana," Yasmin said as Shana turned and smiled. "You're officially invited to Dana's party this Saturday." She handed Shana an invitation. "Oh," Shana said. "Yasmin, I'm sorry, but, I already said yes to Allison's invite to her party, I'm real sorry, tell Dana." "Okay." Yasmin said as Shana handed the invitation back to Yasmin. She went to her seat and sat down. "So?" Cloe asked. "She already said yes to Allison's party." Yasmin said putting her head down on the table. "Well," Dana said, starting to get a little worried. "No worries, maybe Sierrna, or Tess, or Nona, or Leah hasn't said yes to Allison's party yet." "Okay." Jade said. Mr. Del Rio came in and started a boring lecture. After his class, the girls went to history.

"There's Nona and Tess," Fianna said as she and the girls sat down in their seats in history class. "I'll go and give them the invite." "Okay." Dana said as she handed Fianna two invites, one for Nona and one for Tess. Fianna went over to them. "Hey Nona, Tess," Fianna said as they both turned around and smiled. "You guys are invited to Dana's birthday party this weekend." "Oh my gosh," Nona said. "We're so sorry, we already said that we'd go to Allison's party this weekend." She handed the invitations back to Fianna. "Okay," Fianna said. "I'll tell Dana." She went back to her seat. "They're going to Allison's party this weekend." Fianna said. "Oh my God," Dana said. "Are you kidding?" "So not kidding." Fianna said. Dana started looking a little sad. "Look," Nevra said as she pulled down her black t-shirt with the butterfly printed on it. "Maybe we can ask Krysta and Lela, I'm sure that they haven't said yes to Allison's party." "Come on children," Mrs. Reyes said. "Time for lunch already." The class lined up and went to lunch.

"Angel," Dana said. "Your turn, you see Krysta and Lela, go and hand these invites." The girls were sitting at their table, which was outside in the lunch courtyard. Dana handed Cloe to invitations, one for Lela and one for Krysta." "Okay Sugar Shoes." Cloe said. She got up and went over to Krysta and Lela. "Hey Krysta and Lela," Cloe said as they turned around and smiled at her. "You guys are so invited to Dana's birthday party this weekend." "Thanks," Krysta said as she took her invite and Lela took hers. "We'll be totally sure to get her an awesome present." "Okay." Cloe said. "Tell her we said thanks." Lela said. "'Kay." Cloe said. She went back over to her friends and sat down. "Strike one for team Bratz." Cloe said. "They're coming?" Dana asked. "Totally," Cloe said. "And they said thank you." "See," Meygan said. "Told you, someone would come to your party." Sasha looked around and saw Leah and Sierrna coming. "I'll go and ask Leah and Sierrna." she said. "Okay." Dana said handing her two invitations. Sasha went over and returned with nothing. "They're coming," she said. "They said thank you, so strike two for team Bratz." "Rockin'." Meygan said. Yasmin spotted the boys coming. "Here come the guys." she announced. The boys came over and sat down. "You guys are coming to my party this weekend right?" Dana asked. "Nah," Koby said. "We're going to Allison's party." "What!" the girls exclaimed. "Just kidding," Cameron said. "Ha ha, laugh it off." "Don't ever do that again." Cloe said. "Sorry." Dylan said. "How many people have you gotten to come to the party so far?" Eitan asked. "So far," Nevra said pulling out her Bratz Plugged-In PDA. "4, Krysta, Lela, Sierrna, and Leah." "Maybe we can get some people." Koby said. "Yeah," Cameron said. "We could get Bryce, Alex, Zack, Cade, Mark, Jake, and probably Kevin." "You guys would do that for me?" Dana asked. "Of course Dana," Cameron said. "You're our friend." "Thanks." Dana said smiling. The girls and boys ate their lunch and then returned to class. After history, they went to their last two classes of the day.

"Girls," Cloe said as she ran over to her friends that afternoon. "I just got Rhonda to come to your party." All of the Bratz were outside, Cloe was doing soccer practice, and the rest of the Bratz were doing cheerleader practice. Now, it was break time. "You did," Dana said hugging Cloe. "Oh Angel, you're the best." "No problem," Cloe said returning the hug. "It's the least I could do." Rhonda came over and said, "Hey girls, Cloe give you the good news?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Thanks Rhonda." "No problem," Rhonda said. "Anyway, Cloe, you ready to Bend It Like Beckham." "Yeah." Cloe said. "Let's hit it girl." Rhonda said. Cloe waved at her friends and ran back over to the soccer field with the team. The rest of the Bratz finished cheer practice. After Cloe finished practicing, she and her girls went to the pad.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	9. Team Bratz Wins

**Chapter 9: Team Bratz Wins**

"This is going to be so incredibly awesome." Dana said that weekend on Saturday. The Bratz had zipped through the rest of the week, with getting more and more people to come to Dana's birthday party, and Stiles High's home soccer game, which they won by beating La Beau High by 5 points. "It is," Yasmin agreed as she and Jade put up a banner. "It'll be fabulous." "Hey girls," said Dana's stepmom, Joanna. "It's lookin' great out here." "Thanks mom," Dana said. "We have you to thank for the idea for the banner." "Anytime you need an idea," Joanna said. "Come to me." "Yes ma'am." the Bratz said. Joanna went back inside and Dana said, "See why I love my stepmom." "And where's your mom again?" Fianna said. "In rehab," Dana answered. "Remember, the drinking problem." "Oh yeah." Fianna said. "Anyway, changing the subject," Yasmin said as she and Sasha hung up the streamers. "Do we seriously have a piñata?" "Yeah," Dana said. "Problem?" "No," Yasmin said. "Just asking." "Yeah," Sasha said. "Yasmin had one at her party last year." "Sure did," Yasmin said. "That candy was awesome." "You guys are stupid." Nevra said. "I'm tellin' ya." Jade agreed. The girls finished setting up for the party. "Mom," Dana said. "Come here." Dana's stepmom came outside. "Lookin' good," Joanna said. "You girls better go and get changed and ready for the party." "Okay." Fianna said. The girls went upstairs and into Dana's room. "What are we wearing?" Sasha asked. "I think that we should just do our own thing." Jade said. "I agree." Yasmin said. "So do I." Nevra agreed. "Okay," Cloe said. "Then we'll just do our own thing." The girls changed clothes. They all had on denim miniskirts. They didn't all have on the same color tube top though, but they did all have on black high-heel sandals. "Alright girls," Dana said. "Let's hit it." "Totally." The girls walked downstairs and went back outside. "How come your pool is blocked off?" Sasha asked Dana. "It's getting cleaned," Dana said. "Although I see no progress happening." Dana's father came outside. "Hi girls," he said. "It's lookin' great out here." "Thanks Mr. Donovan." the girls said. "Thanks daddy," Dana said. "This is my, Super Sweet 17 party." "If you say so Dana," Yasmin said. "Anyway, come on, we can go help your guards greet the guests." "Okay." Dana said. She and Yasmin linked arms and went to the front door. Dana opened the door and looked out. "Yas," she said. "I'd like you to meet my guards, Larry and Joey, guys, this is Yasmin." "What's up." they both said. "Nice to meet ya." Yasmin said. "Larry, Joey," Dana said. "We were wondering if we could help you greet guests." "Sure girls." Joey said. Two cars pulled up in Dana's driveway. Cameron got out of his car, along with Koby, Dylan, and Eitan. "Hey girls." Dylan said. "Hey," Dana said. "Guards, let them in, they're supposed to be here, they're part of the Bratz Team." The boyz got let in. "Where's the rest of the gang?" Koby asked. "Outback." Yasmin answered. Krysta got out of the second car, which was hers, along with Lela, Sierrna, and Leah. "Let them in too," Yasmin said. "We invited them." Joey nodded and let the four girls in. "Party's out back." Dana said. "Did you guys check off four people so far on the guest list?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Joey answered. Another car pulled up in the driveway. The new twins at Stiles High, Alex and Zack emerged from the car along with Cade and Mark. Another car pulled up and Kevin, Jake, and Bryce emerged from in. "Check off Jake, Cade, Mark, Alex, Bryce, and Zack." Dana said. Larry checked them off. "Happy Birthday Dana." they said holding up presents. "Thanks," Dana said. "Give them to my mom and then head out back for the party." "Alright." Zack said. They went on inside. "We got it from here girls." Joey said. "Okay." Dana and Yasmin said. They went back outback. Guests after guests came, from Katia to Felicia. After all the guests had arrived, the party got started.

"This rules." Meygan said later on. The kids were partying and partying. "This is so much fun." Yasmin said. "I know right." Sasha said. Joey came out and said to the girls, "Come here real quick." The girls followed the guard to the front door. They saw Nona, Tess, and Shana standing there. "They're not on the list," Joey explained. "But they said that they know you guys very well." "What happened to Allison's party?" Meygan asked. "Her party was so lame," Nona said. "We couldn't get in the pool, she had no good music, nothing." "Did you bring me a present?" Dana asked. "Yeah." they all answered. "You can let them in." Dana said. Joey let Nona, Tess, and Shana in. "Give the presents to my mother and then head out back." Dana called after them. The girls handed Dana's mom the presents and then went out back. "Um Sugar Shoes," Sasha said. "Allison's party must have been really stupid, because here comes Lana, Wendy, Bethany, and Lisa." Dana turned around and looked in shock. She was shocked that Allison's guests were coming to her party. "Happy Birthday Dana." they said holding up presents. "Thanks," Dana said as they came inside. "Give the presents to my mother and then go out back for the party." The girls nodded then did what they were told. "This is crazy." Dana said. "It's getting crazier," Yasmin said pointing out the door. "Look, there's Molly, Sarah, Shimmer, and Katie." "What the heck." Dana said. "Happy Birthday Dana." they said holding up presents. More of Allison's guests came and the kids partied and partied. After a while, the party was over.

Chapter 9 done. Chapter 10 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	10. Rock Girlz Revenge?

**Chapter 10: Rock Girlz Revenge**

"I'm still in shock," Dana said as she and the girls walked into Stiles High on Monday morning. "All those people, at my birthday party." The girls were walking into Stiles High School on a Monday morning. "I can't believe it either," Sasha agreed. "And most of them were Allison's guests." "That's the good thing about it," Nevra said. "Team Bratz won the championship." "Yeah we did." Cloe said. Sheena walked up to the girls. "Heard about your party Dana," she said as Dana smiled. "Must have been awesome." "It was," Dana said. "Jealous?" "No," Sheena said. "But hey, I was thinkin' that we could all sit together at lunch today?" "Not after the way you left us to hang with Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe, don't think so." Nevra said. "Come on girls," Fianna said as she brushed her brown hair away from her face. "I see Mr. Del Rio standing outside his door." "Oh no," Yasmin said. "Girls come on, he'll kill us if we're late." The girls ran into Mr. Del Rio's classroom and left Sheena standing there.

"Alright class," Mr. Del Rio said at almost the end of the period. "I'll take any questions that you have about today." "Okay," one boy named Shawn said. "Mr. Del Rio, how come today, you decided to wear even weirder clothes than normal?" The class snickered a little. "Shawn is stupid." Dana said smiling. "Shawn," Mr. Del Rio said. "I meant something about the lecture today." "Then you should have been more specific then." Shawn said smiling. Mr. Del Rio gave him a look. "I'm done now sir." Shawn said. The class laughed. The bell rang and Mr. Del Rio dismissed the students. "Shawn's crazy." Nevra said. "Yeah." Yasmin agreed. "You know what I don't get," Jade said as she and the girls walked to their lockers. "Why does Mr. Del Rio not have a style, everyone has one." Jade was an example of having a style. Today, she showed off her passion for fashion by wearing a blue denim miniskirt, black boots, a hot pink and black tube top, and a blue denim jacket. "Mr. Del Rio is just weird." Cloe said. "Ya think." Meygan said as she adjusted her bag onto her shoulder, and got her history stuff out of her locker. "The Bratz Girlz," Principle Gonzales said over the intercom. "Please report to the office immeadiatly." "I wonder what's up." Dana said. "Me too," Sasha said as she started walking. "Come on." The girls walked down to the office.

"Here we are." Dana said as she and the girls walked in. Ms. Mitchell, the cocoa-skinned secretary, looked up from her computer and said, "Hi my beautiful Bratz." "Morning Ms. Mitchell." the girls said. "Principle Gonzales will be here shortly to speak with you guys." Ms. Mitchell said. "Thanks." the girls all said together. Meygan remembered most of the times that she was in the office, late to school. The girls looked up and saw the Rock Girlz walk in. "What are they doing in here?" Sasha asked, whispering. "I don't know Sash," Dana said whispering back. "I don't think that it's anything good." A middle-aged woman dressed in a black suit and black high-heel shoes approached the girls. The woman was the principle, Mrs. Gonzales. "Hi Mrs. Gonzales." the Bratz said. "All eight of you, in my office, now." Principle Gonzales said. "Uh-oh." Fianna said. The girls followed Principle Gonzales into the office. "What's up?" Dana asked. "Alright," Principle Gonzales said. "I don't know what you Bratz call yourselves, but just because you are the most popular girl band at Stiles High, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want." "What?" the girls asked, all confused. "Allison and Roxxi came to me and told me, that you girls were making fun of our mentally disabled kids, and putting graffiti all over the girls bathrooms, and you told Sheena to fight Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe, and Yasmin, don't get me started about your little incident at the soccer game." "Forget Yas for a sec," Fianna said. "What are you talking about, we never made fun of the mentally disabled kids, or put graffiti all over the girls bathroom, or start that fight between Sheena and the rest of those girls." "Well that's not what I heard," principle Gonzales said. "And Yasmin, I don't know why they didn't suspend you, they should have." "She hit me first," Yasmin said. "And I was taught that when someone hits you, hit them back." "I'm suspending you guys," principle Gonzales said. "I'm calling all of your parents, you're suspended for the rest of the week." "What!" the girls exclaimed. "I have a soccer game on Friday, without me, they're gonna lose, I play defense." Cloe said. "Suspended!" principle Gonzales shouted. The girls got up and went outside. They all started to cry. Sheena was looking at them, feeling bad. "Girls," Ms. Mitchell said. "Are you alright?" The girls didn't answer. They just left out of the office.

"This is so not fair," Dana said as she and the girls put their things into their messenger bags. "She didn't even hear us out." "Is she racist?" Cloe ask. "She can't be," Yasmin said. "She was bein' mean to me and she's a Mexican just like me." "True." Sasha said. "Just come on girls." Fianna said. The girls went back to the office and sat down in the chairs near the principle's office. "Aww," Ms. Mitchell said as she looked at the sad eight faces around her. "My poor Bratz, I know you guys didn't do anything." Sheena came back into the office and Ms. Mitchell said, "Yes Sheena?" "I need to talk to Mrs. Gonzales." Sheena said. Before Ms. Mitchell could respond to that, all eight Bratz Mothers came in. "Okay," Cloe's mom, Sarah, said. "Where's the principle, because I know that my child didn't do anything." "I agree with Sarah," Fianna's mom, Caroline, said. "We have good children." "Mrs. Smith," Ms. Mitchell said. "And Mrs. Lyons, the principle is in a meeting now, but she should be back shortly." "She better be," Sasha's mom, Michelle, said. "We've got to talk to that chick." "What have the Bratz ever done?" asked Mrs. Donovan, Dana's stepmom. "The girls have never done anything." Ms. Mitchell said. Mrs. Montes (Yasmin's mom), Mrs. Suarez (Jade's mom), Mrs. Reynolds (Meygan's mom), and Mrs. James (Nevra's mom), stood and looked at their kids. "Mommy," Sasha said to her mother. "Principle Gonzales didn't even hear our side of the story, she just said that we were suspended." "That's why we're down here," Sasha's mom said. "We're gonna clear this." Principle Gonzales walked into the office and saw eight angry faces that belonged to Bratz Mothers. "Alright," Yasmin's mom said. "Mrs. Gonzales, or whoever you are, you can't suspend those girls, they didn't do anything." "And how do you know that?" Principle Gonzales asked. "Because we're their mothers," Fianna's mom said. "And we know what happens in our daughters lives." "So you knew about that fight that Yasmin had?" Principle Gonzales asked. "Duh." Yasmin's mom said. "The Bratz didn't do anything," Sheena said. "The Rock Girlz just lied, to get even." The Bratz looked shocked. "You did what!" Nevra exclaimed. "We're getting suspended," Sasha screamed. "And all you girls can think about is revenge!" "We're sorry," Sheena said. "We were just upset that our guests was going to your party." "They said that her party was lame." Meygan said. Sheena nodded. "So are the girls off the hook?" Mrs. Reynolds asked. "Yes ma'am they are," Principle Gonzales said. "Sheena, step into my office." Sheena followed Principle Gonzales into the office. "Can we still go home?" Cloe asked her mom. "I think that the girls deserve to have the rest of the day off." Mrs. Smith said. All the mothers agreed. "One second girls." Ms. Mitchell said. She went into her little office and announced over the PA System that the Bratz weren't suspended. "Thanks." Meygan said. Ms. Mitchell nodded and said, "You girls know that I got your backs." The girls smiled and left with their parents.

Chapter 10 done. Chapter 11 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	11. Show Em' What We Got & Surprise

**Chapter 11: Show Em' What We Got & Surprise**

"I am so glad that we aren't suspended." Dana said as she and the girls entered the pad. After finding out that they weren't suspended, the girls mothers let them come home then go to the pad. "I am too," Cloe said. "But I don't understand why the Rock Girlz did it all." Yasmin turned off her iPod and looked at Cloe. "They were just jealous Angel," Fianna said. "Jealous that Dana's birthday party was better. "I know that much," Cloe said. "I mean but, they didn't have to do all that, they could of just, told us how they felt." "Snobs don't do that." Sasha pointed out. "Well," Cloe continued. "They could have." Jade rolled her eyes and picked up a US Weekly Magazine. "Oh my God," she said. "This dress that Madonna has on is to tacky." "Jade," Fianna called with her hands on hey hips. "Can we stop with fashion for just one second." "Okay." Jade said as she closed up the magazine and put it down. "You know what they want," Yasmin said as the girls looked up at her. "They want us to go back and forth, they do something, we respond to it." "Yeah," Nevra said. "But what if we're tired of going back and forth." "Nev's got a point," Meygan agreed. "We need to get them back, without getting them back." "What?" the girls asked with confused looks on their faces. "You know," Meygan said. "Get them back, not physicially though." "Still confused." Sasha piped up. "In words that Sasha can understand," Meygan said. "We get them back, but we don't do anything, if they do something to us, we just ignore it, act mature, like teens." "But what if we get pushed to our limit," Yasmin said. "Then what will we do?" "Try to keep it cool." Dana said. "Okay." the girls said. They all finished their chat, then went home.

"Alright, are you ready to rock?" Dana asked as she and the girls entered Stiles High the next morning. "I guess so," Yasmin said. "The rest of this week is gonna be tough." "No it won't." Dana said. "Yes it will." the other girls said together. The Bratz linked arms and walked on down the hall. "This is so not gonna work." Meygan said. "Yes it will," Dana said. "Trust me." "Yeah," Nevra said. "I'll start trusting you, when the Spice Girls make another CD." "They're never making another CD." Jade said. "Exactly," Nevra said. "I'll never trust Dana." The girls laughed. "Hi Bratz." Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe said together. The Bratz ignored them and went to class.

"So I was like, no way." Nevra said as she talked to her girls. They were in Mrs. Reyes class. Then had been through Mr. Del Rio's class for the day. Just when Yasmin was about to ask Nevra a question, Sheena stood up and said, "Bratz, the Rock Girlz are sorry for what they've done to you these last few weeks." The Bratz all looked up and turned around. The class was just as shocked that the Rock Girlz were apologizing to the Bratz. "Girls," Sasha said. "Do I hear an apology coming from them?" "I think that's what we heard." Dana said. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "Am I sick, are we imagining this?" "I don't think so Angel." Meygan said. "Now that's what I've been waiting to hear for the whole entire semester, a simple apology." Mrs. Reyes said. Nevra, stood up and said, "We're sorry too, for everything." Mrs. Reyes looked super happy. "So," Allison said. "Are we at peace?" Yasmin walked over to her and said, "We're at peace." Allison smiled. That was the first time Yasmin had seen her smile up close. They hugged eachother and Mrs. Reyes said, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about, friendship, and not fighting to be the most popular clique at school." Yasmin and Allison looked at her and smiled. "And Mrs. Reyes," Cloe said. "We have you to thank, you helped us, sorta helped us anyway." Mrs. Reyes smiled and the class clapped because they were happy that the feud was over. "Now if we're done," Mrs. Reyes said. "Time for lunch." The class lined up and went to lunch.

Chapter 11 done. Chapter 12(final chapter) coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. Sorry 4 the long update.


	12. Rockin' Out

**Chapter 12: Rockin' Out**

_"It feels so good, dancing on the air, it feels so good, nothing can compare." _sang the Bratz that afternoon at the dance studio in downtown Stilesville. "They are really good." Allison said to Sheena. Roxxi and Phoebe were shocked that the Bratz had done so much in the two years. After they did that rehearsal, Sasha said, "What do you think?" "I think that the base needs to tune it up, just a hair." Sheena said. "Alright." Jade said. She turned her guitar up a little more. "I can't wait until the concert tonight," Cloe said as she put her shiny blond hair up into a ponytail. "I'm just so excited, the Beckhams will be there, and the rest of the Spice Girls." "I know Angel." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Sasha said. "We're excited too girl." "Hey girls," Allison said. "Mind if I come up there and try something?" "No." Yasmin answered. Allison came up on stage and asked, "Can I use your guitar Yas?" "Sure." Yasmin answered. She handed Allison her guitar and Allison started playing Yeh Yeh Yeh by Melanie C. _"Yeh Yeh Yeh, I'm on a mission, Yeh Yeh Yeh, if your with me raise your hands, Yeh Yeh Yeh, got the intermissions, it's our decision, we're gonna have a good time." _Yasmin sang. Allison stopped playing and Yasmin said, "I love that song, and Melanie C is one of my favorite singers." "She's one of mine too," Allison said. "I'd love to meet her." "We can arrange that." Jade said. "You can?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah," Cloe said. "The Spice Girls and David Beckham are coming tonight." "Awesome." Sheena said. The girls talked and talked until it was time to rock.

"Where are they?" Cloe asked as she tapped her foot on the stage floor. It was almost show time and the girls were ready. Sasha had on a black knee lengh, strapless dress, and a pair of black platform pumps. Cloe had on a black tube top, black knee length skirt, and a pair of black high-heel sandals. Yasmin had on a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black ankle boots. Jade had on a pair of black capris, a black strapless top, and a pair of black boots. "There they are." Yasmin said. She got down of the stage and went to meet them. "Hi Yasmin." Victoria said. "Hey you guys," Yasmin said as Brooklyn(Victoria's 9-year-old son) hugged her. "Come on, you sit up front." Yasmin led them to the front row and they sat down. Mel B's daughter, Phoenix Chi, was sitting right next to Sheena. "Hi." Sheena said. Phoenix turned and said, "Hello." "What's your name?" Sheena asked. "Phoenix Chi." Phoenix answered. "Your mom is Scary Spice," Sheena said. "Then that means." She leaned up and looked down the row. "Oh my gosh," she said jumping up. "The Spice Girls!" "Hello." the girls said. The rest of the Rock Girlz got up. "We're huge fans." Allison said. "Can we have your autograph?" Roxxi asked. "After the show." Melanie C said. "Okay." Phoebe said. She and the girls sat back down and Yasmin just laughed. She got back on stage. Cloe was waving at Emma, who was her favorite Spice Girl. "Bratz, are you ready?" asked Principle Gonzales?" "Yeah." the girls answered. "Then let's here it for the Bratz." Principle Gonzales said. Everyone clapped. "Two, three, four." Yasmin said. They all started to play the music to their song, 'So Good'. They sang:

_Cloe:We know how to dare_

_We know how to dream_

_Tonight is the night_

_What we wanna be, we'll be_

_We're gonna make it through_

_Sasha:Let's conquer the fears_

_Take every chance_

_Hold back the tears_

_What we wanna be, we'll be_

_We're gonna make it through_

_Jade:Out of our heads, into our hearts_

_All:Rock Angelz!_

_Yasmin: Ready to start_

_All:And it's so good_

_Dancing on the air_

_It feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

_'Cause the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat of the charts_

_Like a spotlight, we're cutting through_

_It feels So Good_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Jade:Give everything_

_And don't be afraid_

_Be true to yourself_

_If you wanna live forever_

_You're gonna make it through_

_You're gonna make it through_

_Yasmin: Out of our heads, into our hears_

_All:Rock Angelz!_

_Yasmin: Ready to start_

_All:And it's so good_

_Dancing on the air_

_It's feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

_'Cause the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat of the charts_

_Like a spotlight, we're cutting through_

_It feels So Good_

_Dancing on the air_

_It feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

_'Cause the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat of the charts_

_Like a spotlight, we're cutting through_

_It feels so good_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Yasmin: It feels so good_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Sasha: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The song ended and everyone cheered. The Spice Girls clapped as well as their Spice Boy. The girls took a bow and then sang the rest of their songs. After the last song, the crowed clapped and then went home. The girls jumped down off of the stage and Geri said, "That was amazing." "Thanks," Yasmin said. "Now, I think that a few of our friends want your autographs." "Yeah." Emma said. They gave the Rock Girlz their autographs. "Oh my gosh," Sheena said. "I'm gonna faint, I met the Spice Girls. The Spice Girls, the Bratz, The Spice Kids, the Spice Boy, and the Rock Girlz all left out. "Pizza," Victoria said. "Spice treat." "Totally." All of the girls said. They all went for pizza and had the time of their lives.

**The End**

Chapter 12 done. Story done. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


End file.
